Wonderland
by starfier
Summary: "Now Kagome, listen to me. If you ever fall in love I'll be forced to kill you," Kagome listened to the man that had raised her say. "I'll never fall in love master," Kagome proclaimed; not knowing what the future had in store(set in 1820s Japan, with a splash of Alice in Wonderland, Death included).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plot or any of its characters. I do not make any profit of of this stroy whatsoever. I merely write for pleasure.

Wonderland

Prologue:

_1820 Japan_

"Do you think Muzuky will find her...us?" He heard his step-mother say as he walked closer to his parent's chamber. She seemed worried.

"Fear not my mate, he'll never find you. I shall see to it. Sesshomaru shall also," Tao, his father proclaimed. Sesshomaru knew his father sensed him. Izayoi on the other hand didn't.

"What of Sesshomaru, do you think he'll-" Izayoi was cut off by his father.

"Off-course mate, he'll love his sister, do not fret." Sesshomaru finally reached the door. They were acting strange. However, his mind didn't dwell on it for too long.

He walked into the room that contained the new addition to his family. Pulling the western door open he saw his father, step-mother and _her._ They had been awaiting _her_ arrival for what seemed like ages. If his step-mother had one more weird craving of pickled mushrooms, or sent him across town to get her one more pint of goat milk, he would blow. Reaching the foot of the ebony wood frame, which was drapped in silk bed sheets, he awaited to be addressed.

"Ah, Sesshomaru my boy! Come here. Say hello to the little one...your new sister." His father beckoned him to his step-mother's side. He could feel the warmth radiating from his parents. He, Sesshomaru, was not happy, or angry about the new addition, but truthfully he could careless. Another mouth to feed. Another women to tolerate. Another person to share his toys' with; what a hassle.

"Don't be shy Sesshomaru, she won't bite," Izayoi the loving women he had grown fond of said. He scoffed. How foolish of her to believe a little human girl could scare him. Stoically walking over to the new bundle of joy his amber eyes scanned the girl.

The little creature stirred. She had smooth creamy skin, and raven hair. She looked nothing like his father. That unnerved him. Was she truly his sister?

Sesshomaru's father must of sensed his doubts. Tao put an arm around Sesshomaru and hummed.

"Such a beautiful little sister you have...have you seen her eyes?" Tao placed one hand on the child's hair, stroking it fondly.

The girl opened her eyes. The sight memorized him. He was only seven years of age, but he knew how mesmerizing things should look. This girl fit the description.

"Her eyes," Sesshomaru turned to his father, who merely smiled. Her eyes couldn't belong to a mere human. They were too captivating, too unique. The crystal topaz blue pools called to his soul.

"What is her name?" Sesshomaru voice out extending his hand out, stroking her hair. His parents looked at each other, and coyly smiled, something he barely missed. Strange behavior.

"Kagome. Her name is Kagome. The new little Lady of the West," Tao said, as Izayoi handed Sesshomaru the girl.

He looked at her, and his heart wormed. Perhaps this addition wouldn't be so bad. He didn't dislike girls so much. He could share his food, even his toys'. The little girl snuggled into his chest. Turning her head to him. Her eyes catching his.

"Kagome," he whispered her name, and she smiled.

**A/N:** Hello there! I just wanted to let you guys know that this story will be weird in the first couple of chapters, but it will make sense. I have the whole story planned out (unlike my other stories) so I just need polish the chapters and post them! :) Bear with me, things are not always as they seem ;)

I hope you enjoyed this short prologue! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plot or any of its characters. I do not make any profit of of this stroy whatsoever. I merely write for pleasure.

Wonderland

Chapter One: Siblings

_Four Years Later _

That little vixen. She disguised herself as an angel, but was far from it. Going through his room he picked up all the fallen scrolls, and attempted to step away from the muddy hand and nee prints his sister had left. He had told her more than a million times to stay clear from his chambers, but she never did. Well, he also never punished her. As much as he hated her tactics, he always fell for her sweet charms. Speaking of which, he turned. The said vixen was lying on his bed, soundly asleep.

"You shall be the death of me," he said while creasing his throbbing head. He remembered he had left for his combat lessons in the morning, but first had to drop off Kagome in her room.

Kagome had a habit of sleeping in his room, instead of her own. Childish, sweet, but still childish. He being a good big brother hadn't mind the first two years, but now, she was four. Kagome needed to sleep on her own. Yet, he didn't have the heart to force her too. Every time he tried to get her to sleep in her room she would cry. She would crawl and wobble to his room. He would take her back, and she would cry once more. Her blue orbs begged him to let her stay. He would cave and let her stay. However, when he would leave his room she would destroy it.

Like today. He picked up the last scroll and waited for a servant to come in and clean the floors, when he saw her stir. Walking over to her, he was prepared to lecture her. But, his words died in his throat.

"Brother Maru!" She excitedly jumped on his lap and with her little arms gave him a tight hug. She was truly precious. Hugging her back, he sighed.

"Kagome, why did you destroy my room...again?" He pulled her away from himself and straighten up. Kagome looked at him with a pout and he patted her on the head.

"Gome wanted to make Maru a pic-ture!" Crawling to his pillow she pulled out a scroll, and handed it to him. Her smile lit her face as her raven hair bounced joyfully.

The scroll was old. Centuries old. Frowning at her for a moment he unrolled it. The picture was drawn with mud, and a few paints.

"See that's Maru, and Gome. You're swinging me," Kagome pointed out the the outline of a swing set they visited everyday in the garden. She used the mud for the ground, and white for his hair, and black for hers. It was poorly drawn, but it made him smile.

"Does Maru like it?" She anxiously looked at him with her crystal blue pools. Sesshomaru put the painting aside and extended his arms.

"I love it Kagome." She jumped for joy and hugged him. He truly loved his little sister. Although she got on his nerves.

"But next time, please don't destroy my room," he said in her ear. Kagome pulled back and her cheeks turned red.

"Gome didn't mean too...Gome wanted to find paper or paint. And nobody would help Gome so she looked, and found what Gome needed," her eyes were down casted as tears were wanted to spill.

Sesshomaru was upset, not at her, but at himself. It was funny how even when she had done something wrong which should make him mad at her, he was made at himself.

Grabbing her chin lightly he lifted it up, and dried her eyes.

"Now Kagome. Don't ever cry, don't every blame yourself. You had good intentions, and that's all that matters. Now lets go, I think its time for us to go to the garden," lifting her up he walked out his room.

"Maru, I love you," Kagome said her head resting on his shelter.

"I love you too Kagome," he tighten his grip on his little sister. Sesshomaru swore he would always be the reason for her smiles and happiness; never her sadness or tears. No. He would always help her, and be her hero.

**A/N:** Yay! Longer chapter :) I hope you guys enjoyed this! I always wanted a little sisters but never got one :( Anyways remember: THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM.

Thanks for reading! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plot or any of its characters. I do not make any profit of of this stroy whatsoever. I merely write for pleasure.

Wonderland

Chapter Two: Truth

They were in the garden having lunch like always. Step-mother, and father were talking idly about the upcoming ball for Kagome; she would be Turing five years old. Looking across him his little sister was playing with her rice. Noticing his stare she looked up. Her hair was long for a child, eighteen-inches to be exact. It was braided beautifully to one side, with white daisies strung into it. Her blue flower dress made her shine.

"Sesshomaru, how are your studies coming along? Do you think you're ready to take over the Inu Clan?" His father chuckled cutting his raw stake, as his step-mother tried to get his sister to actually eat her food.

"This Sesshomaru is eleven year of age, and doing exampliary in combat, world studies, languages, mathematic and astronomy. Pretty soon father This Sesshomaru knows he'll be ready to take over the western clan and make This Sesshomaru's family proud," Sesshomaru broke eye contact with his father and focused on his sister who refused to listen to their mother. Lightly smiling, he reached over and grabbed her chop sticks. Gathering some rice he instructed her to open her mouth and eat her rice. She did as she was told.

"Excellent, now do it by yourself," he said returning to his straight posture and observing his sister following his orders. He smiled.

"Sesshomaru, you're a wonderful brother. Kagome never wants to listen to anybody but you," Izayoi said with a trace of sadness. He looked at his step-mother with confusion.

"Maru! Maru! Look Gome ate all her rice!" Kagome broke his train of thought.

"Very good Kagome," he said returning to his own meal.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw his father look at his step-mother with concern. They had been doing that lately. Strange.

* * *

"Tao, I fear our time is coming to an end. He is searching for us. He was always been searching. We can not hide," Izayoi said hugging her body tears rolling down her cheeks looking outside their bedroom window. Her mate walked over to her and embraced her.

"Koi, do not fret. He shall not have you, or Kagome. You are safe with me. I swore to protect you...and our daughter. No matter what. Do you doubt my word?" He said in his strong berratone voice as he laid his head on top of his petties mate's head.

Izayoi shock her head and turned to her mate, her soft brown eyes looking at his strong ambers. "I have never doubted you my love...He is just so strong," she said casting her eyes down.

"So you think This Tao as weak?" he said lifting his mates beautiful porcelain doll face up.

"NO! It's just..." she searched for the right words, but couldn't find them.

Sensing his mates distress, and sympathizing with her he kissed her deeply and sweetly. Their lips meeting as one. She was the love of his life. After he found her, under those terrible circumstances, and after nursing her to back to health, he fell in love with her. She is everything he loved. Sweet, beautiful, loyal, loverly...and some many things words couldn't describe.

"How Lovely," A voice surrounded them. Tao cursed himself and held his mate tight with one arm, unsheathing his Tessiga.

"Izayoi, listen to me. I want to to run when I instruct you. Grab the children and flee. Tell Sesshomaru to transform and run. Do you understand?" Tao said to his mate kissing her on the lips.

Izayoi shook her head, "No! I won't leave you!" she cried holding on to him.

"Be reasonable. Nothing will happened. Its just extra protection. I do not need any distraction while defeating this vermin," Tao said reassuring his mate, and to some level himself. Tao knew he was strong, the strongest in the lands. However, this demon, this half-demon was also strong. He was also a sorcerer, who delt with black arts. Tao could not take any chances.

"No running now my Darling Izayoi. I've searched for you for far to long. Did you think you could escape me? Did you think you could leave without my permission? With something that belonged to me?" Muzuky filled their chamber with black smoke, ready to manifest himself.

"Izayoi Go! Now!" Tao said as he jumped out the window hoping to draw Muzuki out.

Izayoi looked at her mate one last time, and ran for her daughter, and for her son.

A/N: Longer chapter! Hope things are making more sense now.

How are you guys liking this story? Let me know please! Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plot or any of its characters. I do not make any profit of of this stroy whatsoever. I merely write for pleasure.

Wonderland

Chapter 4: Muzuky

"Maru..Maru..." Couldn't this wait until the morning?

"Sleep," he said as he turned away from the restless girl, trying to ignore her for a couple of more hours. He wasn't being a bad brother, just a normal being wanting sleep.

"Maru...wake up...I feel something," Kagome whispered into her brothers ear, while shaking him a little bit.

Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, this time his eyes slightly open, and his ears were searching for any sound of out the norm.

"Kagome, I hear nothing. Everything is find, now go back to sleep," he said closing his eyes, and tangling himself back into the sheets. Kagome didn't leave him alone.

"Maru..." he was about to tell her to go to her own room, when he felt something. How couldn't he have noticed it before? The aura was eerily heavy and sinister.

Quickly getting up he walked towards his door, opening it slightly. Something was not right.

"Maru, what's happening?" Kagome said was she crawled off the bed, and towards him. He kept his attention on the feeling. Sesshomaru couldn't leave Kagome by herself, he had to stay and protect her.

"Kagome, go back to bed," he said, when suddenly he heard his parents shouting, and heavy footsteps sweeping down the hall. What was going on? His parents must of put up a barrier, but why?

_**"Izayoi Go! Now!"**_

He heard his fathers voice call out. Kagome jumped out off the bed and pushed passed him opening the door and running towards their parents room on the other side of the hall way.

"Kagome," he shouted running afterwards and quickly catching up. Hadn't he told her to stay in bed?

Grabbing hold of her he saw Izayoi's form come closer out of the shadows of the hallway. She was gasping, and sweating.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru! We must leave NOW!" Izayoi shouted ripping Kagome out of his arms and running away from their room, towards the stairs.

Standing in the hallway looking from his sister and stop-mother and towards his parents bedroom Sesshomaru followed Izayoi. Gliding down the narrow hallway decorated with Inu Clan memorabilia and candles he reached the stairs. Going down them he entered the hallway that connected the family wing upstairs and the rest of the house. He reached the front door that was wide open. Izayoi was running down the front garden like a madwoman. He had no idea where she was hoping to get to with her human self. Forming his white sphere he reached them.

"Izayoi, what is going on?" Izayoi stopped and turned around. Her eyes got wide open, and he turned.

Behind him he saw his father engaged in contact with another demon. Except he wasn't exactly a demon. His father had set up a barrier, but it was quickly weakening.

* * *

"What's wrong dog? Can't keep up?" Muzuky taunted switch his form from fog, to his human form. His high matched the dog demon's. He looked like a war god. Miraculous claws adorned his hands. His eyes were fierce blue. His black flowing hair gleamed in the moonlight. His white skin glistened. His smile was deadly.

Tao got up from the last impact and swiped the sweat on his brow. This demon needed to stop playing games; Tao needed to end this battle. His barrier was growing weak with every blow.

Getting up he struck once more with Tessiga.

Muzuky smirked. This was to easy. The great dog, was not so great. Manifesting his sward,_ Raitou_: lightning sward. This sward had been had made by the sky god. The most powerful sward to belong to the gods. Well, that was until he stole it.

"_Raitou_, lightening blaze!" Muzuky commanded his gladius. A rain of lighting fell onto the dog demon. The barrier dissipated. Turing around Muzuky headed to reclaim what had been stolen from him.

_Kagome._

_A/N: How are you guys liking it so far? Thanks for reading! :) _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plot or any of its characters. I do not make any profit of of this stroy whatsoever. I merely write for pleasure.

Wonderland

Chapter 5: Wonderland

"It's too late," Izayoi said, looking at Sesshomaru her face pleaded for help.

"Kagome hide behind Sesshomaru and don't say a word. Sesshomaru when I tell you to go I want you to gather all your power and flee. Don't look back," his step-mother said.

"This one does not flee," he stated. He had no idea what was going on, but he would not run like a coward. His training had made him strong.

"Please, Sesshomaru do what I say, for Kagome," Izayoi said as a dark aura manifested itself. They both turned to the new arrival.

"Honestly Izayoi, couldn't you find a stronger protector?" Sesshomaru heard the demon say as he appeared before them. Looking towards where his father should have been Sesshomaru saw the barrier was gone.

"Muzuky, why couldn't you just leave me alone. I gave you all you wanted. We had a deal. You said you would let me go if I bared your child, which I did," Izayoi said in a weak voice.

"You dare stand there and lie to me wench? I know very well the child you gave me is not my heir, " Muzuky said speeding towards Izayoi. He staired at the human princesses with a cross of hatred and love. Muzuky was fond of her, but he needed to punish her. Lifting his left hand he crazed her porcelain doll face.

"I do not know what you speak of Muzuky," Izayoi merely said. She was still. She couldn't run and endanger Kagome.

Sesshomaru just stood there contemplating the situation. There was a demon, and he wanted something. His father wasn't anywhere to be found.

" I am your master. My, you've lost your manners haven't you? That shall be fixed. Now, where is _he_?" Muzuky said in a demanding voice, while his hand traced Izayoi's neck.

"Step away from her," Sesshomaru said finally tired of this game.

Muzuky pulled away from Izayoi, " The dog's son?" Sesshomaru didn't respond.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and peaked at the man. She was amazed. He was the pretties person she had seen, well not prettier than her brother.

Muzuky noticed. Sesshomaru shifted his form trying to block his sister.

"And this is?" Muzuky voice staring at the child before him. His breath caught; she had blue eyes, raven hair, and power boiling within. Kagome struggled to see the man. He had the prettiest eyes; blue like hers.

Muzuky's face gained a wicked all-knowing-grin. Grabbing hold of Izayoi's neck he squeezed it.

"So it wasn't a _he_ was it you lying wench...No matter, things will proceed as planned," he tighten his grip.

Izayoi pulled at his hold, gaining enough air and let out a penetrating scream.

"Sesshomaru NOW!"

Sesshomaru looked at his step-mother and debated whether or not to do as she said. Kagome screamed besides him, and started to run towards her mother. Sesshomaru made his mind.

Grabbing hold of the protesting, and weeping child he ran. Behind him he felt Izayoi's presences disappear much like his fathers.

* * *

Carrying his trembling sister, he made it a mere twenty feet away, when the demon materialized in front of him. How was that possible?

"Tsk, Tsk. You didn't think I'd let you get away?" Muzuky struck him on the cheek and he was thrown back twenty feet. In circling Kagome in his embrace he tried to protect her from harm. Landing on the ground he groaned. He couldn't be this weak. He had trained, he had been prepared...

His back was to the ground and Kagome was laying on top of him. She was so small.

"Kagome are you well?" He questioned looking at his sister. Tears began to resurface as she looked at her beaten brother. Slowly sitting up he could feel some blood, and a cracked rib.

"Maru are you okay?" Kagome cried.

"Shush, I'll be fine. Now I want you to be a good girl and stand a few feet away while I deal with this pest." With Kagome off of him, he stood, as Muzuky was strolling towards them.

"How endearing. You believe you can take me. I'm an honorable and fair demon, so I'll give you a head shot. Come at me dog _boy_," Muzuky taunted. Sesshomaru smirked.

Shooting towards the demon Sesshomaru unleashed his deathly poisonous claws and embedded them in Muzuky's gut. Twisting his hand in, he pulled it back roughly and jumped back watching his handy work. No one could survive the Inu Clan's poison.

Muzuky groaned and began to chuckle. Sesshomaru's face was slightly confused, but tried not to show it. He had been practicing showing no emotion in battle.

"That stung a little, but you're going to have to try harder if you want to make real damage," Muzuky said, as the hole in his mid section vanished. Taking _Raitou _he licked the fresh blood off.

"Dog demon blood is Delicious, you want to try some?" Muzuky laughed observing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru could pick up the scent of his father...on the sward.

Infuriated Sesshomaru charged once more. Muzuky dodged him.

"To slow dog boy." Lifting up his Raitou he reached Sesshomaru and swang the godly tool.

Sesshomaru barely dodged the sward stepping an inch backwards and falling. Looking up he no longer saw his bangs. A gush of blood dripped down his forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, its plot or any of its characters. I do not make any profit of of this stroy whatsoever. I merely write for pleasure.

Wonderland

Chapter 6: Wonderland

"Leave Maru alone or else!" Kagome shouted as she ran towards his side. What she planned to do, he had no idea. On the ground Sesshomaru half smirked. She would be the death of him.

The battle had been going on for ten minutes, and he was being beaten: badly. The demon was stronger than he thought. He was also a sorcerer. This was the dozen time he had been knocked off his feet.

"Kagome, be a good girl and let your big brother deal with this," Getting up he faced the demon, ready to charge.

"Don't interfere girl," Muzuky said and sent Kagome flying with a wave of his hand. Sesshomaru sped towards her, but was attacked by Muzuky.

"Now, keep your eyes on your opponent. Didn't your father teach you anything?" Muzuky lectured.

Sesshomaru gasped as he landed on the cold ground. His ribs were cracked, his arms and legs had multiple gashes. His blood burned him; he had been inflected with a large amount of poison by Muzuky. His body was to worn out to fight the poison.

"Such a silly little dog. Did you think _you_ could defeat me?" Muzuky walked over towards his still frame. Sesshomaru kept his breath in, attempting to slow the blood flow. Perhaps the bleeding would stop. Lifting his head he looked over to where Kagome lay motionless. His heart suddenly stopped. She couldn't be...

"No. Your punishment won't be death little dog. That wouldn't do at all would it? You desire retribution: Revenge," the demon's words sneered off the tip of his tongue, as he approached Sesshomaru and lifted a lock of his silver hair. He was rambling about nonsense. He didn't care what happened to him now. Everything he knew and loved was gone.

He was weak.

"Should I give you a chance?" rubbing the lock between his fingers, Sesshomaru strained to pull his head back, but he couldn't. The spell that held him standing up was the only thing that kept him up. He had used all his energy protecting his family. But he had failed.

The demon in front of him was strong. Perhaps a descended of the gods themselves, but why had he attacked them?

"You don't say much do you dog? Well I've decided," Muzuky let the lock go.

"This Sesshomaru's fate is not decided by vermin," he finally voiced with venom. Sesshomaru hated him. Sesshomaru hated the fates. Sesshomaru hated himself. He wasn't strong. He couldn't save her. He had broken his word.

"Strong will. You will need that where you are going," digging into his packet Muzuky pulled out a small portrait. Laying down on the floor he chanted his spell.

_"Aperiret portum ad terra mirabili" _

Sesshomaru watched as the portrait grew seven feet high and wide.

"Now my pet, your punishment shall be to live in hell itself," Muzuky lifted his hand and pointed his index finger towards Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru felt the spell around him move him towards the portrait. His legs moved on their own accord. His body would not listen to him.

"No use in fighting. Your fate is sealed dog," Muzuky sung his hand towards the portrait and Sesshomaru was thrust in to a red light. His very being was engulfed in an agonizing fire. He looked back at the demon. He looked at his death sister. Sesshomaru swore he would get his revenge.

Muzuky watched as the demon disappeared. He would prove to be very entertaining indeed. Shrinking the portrait he smiled.

"I hope you like your stay in Wonderland, Sesshomaru," Muzuky chuckled. He scanned the area, and almost felt sorry for destroying the beautiful garden. It couldn't be helped. He shook his head. He would collect his other toys later. Walking over to his prize he sighed.

"Now what to do with you?" He said looking at the small child.

A/N: I know I'm making Sesshomaru out to be a little weak, but he is young. He wont be the strong demon dog we all know and love for a while. Also him being weak is perfect story development :)

PS. The Latin translates to "Open the door to Wonderland". Well, at least according to my limit Latin knowledge...and Google translate :)

PSS. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and are reading this story!


End file.
